Déclaration
by La Petite Viking
Summary: Ce OS se passe à l'épisode 7, lors du petit séjour de 2 jours d'Harold et Astrid. Comme on n'a pas vu ce qu'ils ont fait la nuit après leur vol nocturne, j'ai décidé d'en faire ma petite suite personnelle. ;) Une suite 100% Hiccstrid !


**Salut à tous !!!** **Voici un petit OS Hiccstrid en attendant mon 3e chapitre de L'AMNÉSIE.**

 **J'en suis à un peu plus de la moitier, et pour l'instant j'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration...** **MAIS ÇA VA VENIR ! Il me faut juste un peu de temps...**

 **Enfin pas trop non plus ne vous en faîtes pas. :) À mon avis le chapitre va PEUT-ÊTRE, je ne promet rien, sortir en Septembre ou en Octobre.**

 **Enfin... si j'ai le temps à cause de la rentrée...**

 **BREF** **je préfère ne rien promettre.**

 **(ATTENTION SPOILER SAISON 5 !! Si vous êtes aussi fan d'Hiccstrid que moi x), je vous déconseille de lire ce qui va suivre)**

 **Ce OS se passe à l'épisode 7, pendant le petit séjour de 2 jours d'Harold et Astrid.** **Et comme on a pas vu ce qu'ils ont fait la nuit après leur vol nocturne, j'ai décidée de vous en faire ma suite personnelle.**

 **Alors pour les pervers, je suis désolée mais il n'y aura pas de sexe. x) Ça me gêne d'écrire des trucs comme ça...**

 **Oui parce que bon, pour certain, le mot soirée ou nuit leur fait direct pensé à... 'fin vous savez. x)**

 **BREEEEEEF x)**

 **Donc voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS Hiccstrid va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensez**.

 **Bonne lecture !**

Les fiancés étaient couché par-terre sur la verdure, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Astrid avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harold, son front touchant son cou, alors que celui-ci avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

Tempête était couché juste à côté de Krokmou, sa tête touchant presque celle du Furie.

Astrid soupira.

\- J'ai adoré ce vol nocturne Harold, merci. Sourit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Harold sourit à son tour avant d'embrasser le haut de sa tête, en caressant sa joue de son index.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Après un temps de tranquillité, Harold décida de le briser.

\- Astrid ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je... peux te poser une question ?

\- Heu... ben... oui bien-sûr. Dit-elle en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien dire pour qu'il soit si hésitant.

\- Hum... bon, quelque soit ta réponse, je t'aimerai toujours hein, mais... en fait tu m'aime depuis quand ? 'Fin j'veux dire... est-ce que tu m'aime parce que j'ai combattu la mort rouge ?

En effet, Harold était hésitant. Plus exactement, il se demandait vraiment si Astrid l'aimait pour lui ou pas, car oui, il y a bien une différence entre aimer quelqu'un pour son succès, et aimer quelqu'un pour sa personnalité.

Si elle l'aime parce qu'il a combattu la mort rouge, ça voudrait dire, que si il ne l'avait pas combattu, elle l'aurai toujours détesté, et considéré comme un faible. Alors que si elle l'aime pour lui, ça voudrait dire qu'importe ce qu'il aurai fait, elle l'apprécierait car il est dans tous les cas, lui, Harold quoi.

Alors si elle l'aime pour la première option, il serai terriblement déçu.

\- Tu me demande si je t'aime pour toi, ou pour la mort rouge c'est ça ? Sourit-elle

\- Heu... eh ben... ouais...

Astrid agrandit son sourire. Puis le perda aussitôt en baissant la tête, l'air triste et désolée.

\- Ça se voyait peut-être pas mais... en réalité, je t'ai toujours apprécié. Depuis bien avant ton combat avec la mort rouge. En fait je... j'étais si dure avec toi parce que... j'en avais marre que tu sois si... Harold. 'Fin j'veux dire... j'en avais marre que tu sois le Harold maladroit et borné, que tout le monde déteste. J'avais de la peine pour toi... Quand Rustik se moquait de toi, j'avais envie lui de planter ma hache dans sa figure. Et pour que les autres arrêtent de t'harceler, il fallait que tu bouge un peu tes fesses, que tu fasses des efforts, que t'ai un peu plus de volonté, que t'arrêtes de désobéir à tout le monde pour ensuite crée une catastrophe. Alors j'ai décidé de t'aider, mais à ma manière. Je me suis dis que si je devenais dure avec toi, ça t'aiderai peut-être à réagir. Mais y a pas que pour ça que j'étais méchante avec toi... c'était aussi parce que... mes parents m'interdisaient d'aller te parler... ils m'ont fait comprendre que l'honneur devait passé avant tout. Et comme t'étais...

\- ...la catastrophe du village.

\- Ouais... ralongeat-elle le mot, gênée, ben si je montrais de l'affection pour toi, j'allais perdre toute ma fierté. Mes parents ne me le pardonneraient jamais, alors... j'avais pas envie de les décevoir... Tu sais... je t'ai toujours trouvé courageux. Malgré que t'as toujours été le plus détesté du village, que tu te fesais harceler par toute la bande chaque jour depuis ta plus tendre enfance, que même ton père t'ignorais, tu tenais bon, tu continuais à vivre ! Moi si j'étais à ta place, je ne le supporterais pas... je fuguerais ou un truc comme ça. Mais toi tu as tenu le coup ! Et ça c'est un truc que j'admire vraiment chez toi. Ensuite quand on t'as enfin donné une chance à l'areine, t'as commencé à faire énormément de progrès avec les dragons. Mais pas petit-à-petit. Non. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain ! Bon c'est vrai que je souhaitais que tu fasses des progrès et que tu sois plus aimé, mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait arriver si rapidement ! Du coup tout le monde a commencé à t'adorer, et à ne plus faire attention à moi. Je ne comprenais pas, comment toi, le moins doué de l'île, pouvait devenir tout d'un coup plus fort que moi, qui a des années d'expériences. Et c'est seulement là que j'ai commencé à te détester, j'étais tellement jalouse que... j'avais envie de te tuer ! Alors quand je t'ai vu une énième fois t'enfuire je n'sais où, je me suis dis qu'il fallait mieux te suivre pour savoir ton secret, tu avais forcément un secret. Puis c'est là que tu m'a présenté Krokmou.

L'interpellé leva sa tête vers le couple, oreille levé, sentant qu'on parlait de lui. Harold et Astrid le regardèrent à leur tour pour lâcher un petit rire mutuelle avant de reprendre leur discussion.

\- Tu m'as fais grimper sur lui, pour m'offrir le vol le plus romantique, mais surtout le plus magique que j'ai jamais vécu. Et ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur toi Harold. Dans ce vol, j'ai pu voir un autre côté caché en toi, un côté qui montre que tu n'es pas que le Harold borné qui fait des bêtises, mais que tu peux être aussi quelqu'un d'incroyable et de génial. C'est là que j'ai vraiment commencé à t'apprécier, à te considérer comme un vrai ami, parce qu'avant je m'intéressais juste à toi, car t'étais quelqu'un de différent des autres, j'étais curieuse quoi, mais rien de plus. Je t'avais jamais trop aimé comme un vrai ami. D'ailleurs à l'époque, je considérais personne comme des amis... Les dragonniers c'était comme des collègues pour moi... Tout ce qui m'intéressais, c'était la fierté... Pff... à chaque fois que j'y pense, j'ai honte moi...

Elle marqua une pause quelque secondes. Après un temps, elle reprend.

\- Je suis terriblement désolée Harold... pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire... Je... je me rendais pas compte, j'étais aveuglé... aveuglé à l'idée de ne pas décevoir mes parents, et... le village... À chaque nuit je repense à ces moment-là, et à chaque nuit j'ai honte de moi, je regrette tellement, je... je suis tellement désolée Harold... Je sais pas quoi te dire ou faire pour me faire pardonner... Je suis tellement désolée...

La voix d'Astrid mourut au dernier mot. Elle ne pleurait pas mais, elle se sentait pas bien.

Elle avait peur. Oui. Astrid Hofferson sans peur avait peur. Peur que Harold la rejette. Peur qui le prenne mal. Peur de le perdre.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, qui en parurent des minutes pour Astrid.

Harold, de son côté, n'en revenait pas. Alors Astrid ne l'a jamais détesté ? Bon sauf quand elle été jalouse. Mais ça... c'était Astrid. Elle était comme ça, ça faisait partie de son caractère. D'ailleurs d'un autre côté, il la comprenait, car si il était à sa place, c'est-à-dire la guerrière, Astrid Hofferson sans peur, que tout le monde admire pour son talent. Il avoue qu'il aurai pété un câble si la crevette du village qui n'a jamais rien réussi, prennait sa place, comme ça du jour au lendemain, alors que lui avait des années d'expérience.

Il sourit.

\- Astrid... je ne t'en veux pas. Je te comprend même. Tel que je te connais, si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurai fais la même chose.

Il entremêla sa main à la sienne.

\- En réalité, ça m'a fait plaisir tout ce que tu m'a dis. J'avais peur que tu m'aime parce que j'ai battu la mort rouge, et pas pour moi. Bon, si tu m'avais dis le contraire, je t'aimerai toujours, qu'importe ce que tu dis ou fais, je t'aimerai quand-même. Mais disons que je serai... déçu quoi. Mais là je vois que je n'ai jamais été la dernière personne à tes yeux, et ça me fait énormément plaisir.

Il serra sa main à la sienne.

\- Merci.

Astrid se redressa en s'appuyant sur son avant-bras pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle lui jeta un regard plein d'amour tout en souriant.

\- Le fait que t'ai battu la mort rouge, m'a permit de pouvoir enfin te connaître, sans être jugée. Quand je t'ai embrassé, c'était comme un encouragement, un bravo, tu l'as fait ! T'as arrêté d'être... ça !

Astrid lâcha un petit rire en se souvenant de cette remarque qu'on lui faisait tout le temps.

Elle s'assit correctement, en invitant son fiancé à faire de même. Elle posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule puis reprit.

\- Et puis avec toutes les aventures qu'on a eu, j'ai appris à te connaître. Puis avec le temps t'es devenu mon meilleur ami... jusqu'à mes 16ans.

Elle marqua une pause.

Harold ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi elle s'arrêtait comme ça ? Mais surtout, pourquoi elle a arrêté de le considérer comme son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurai pu faire pour qu'elle arrête de l'apprécier ? Il commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Comment ça ?

Astrid respira par le nez, pour souffler ensuite silencieusement par la bouche. Une fois, qu'elle a réussi à calmer un minimum son coeur qui battait à la chamade, elle reprit.

\- À partir de mes 16ans, j'ai arrêté de te considérer comme un ami parce que... après, ça commençait à être plus que de l'amitier. Je... je commençais à tomber amoureuse de toi.

Astrid sourit nerveusement. Son cœur batta encore plus fort que tout à l'heure, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque. Des frissons de chaleur lui parcouru tout son corps. Elle n'a jamais été aussi nerveuse de toute sa vie.

Harold fut soulagé. Lui qui croyait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, en fait c'était tout le contraire. Son cœur se réchauffa en repensant aux trois derniers mots qu'elle a dit il y a quelques secondes.

\- Alors j'ai arrêté de t'embrasser, parce que je me suis rendu compte de mes véritables sentiments. Disons que j'étais jeune, je me rendais pas compte, pour moi c'était juste une marque d'affection. Et... j'ai arrêté de t'embrasser aussi parce que j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas reciproque...

\- Avec mon manque de discrétion, je croyais que t'étais au courant que je t'ai toujours aimé depuis le temps. Annonça-t-il amusé.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Un sourire plein d'amour leur échappa.

\- Oui je savais, mais maintenant que nous étions devenu proche, je pensais que ça avait passé.

\- Eh ben non, Dit-il en agrandissant son sourire.

\- En tout qu'à Harold, ce qui est sûre, c'est que je ne suis pas tombé dans tes bras comme ça parce que tu m'as offert ce vol magnifique, ou que t'as battu la mort rouge, je t'aime pour toi, pour ce que tu es, pour ton courage, ta sensibilité, ta différence, ton intelligence, ton attention envers les autres, ta patience, ton talent, pour ton côté fougueux comme pour ton côté doux.

Elle approcha son visage de celui d'Harold. Elle regarda furtivement ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux, pour ensuite sentir ses lèvres mollent et chaude. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Après un temps, ils se séparèrent. Harold posa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune fille, pour y poser son front contre le sien, avant de fermer ses yeux.

\- Un monde sans toi n'aurai vraiment aucun sens Astrid...

\- Moi non plus...

Après quoi, ils s'alongèrent. Harold posa son bras pour qu'Astrid puisse y poser sa tête, puis mit son autre bras sur sa taille. Astrid a mit son visage au cou du jeune homme pour sentir son odeur. Ainsi, ils s'endormirent blotti l'un contre l'autre, sous le ciel étoilé.

 **Et voilàààààààà !!!!!** **J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu et qu'il vous aidera à patienter ce 3e chapitre.** **Merci beaucoup de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Et n'hésitez surtout pas à mettre une petite review. ;)**

 **À bientôt !!!!**


End file.
